Life's Lasting Impressions
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: In Blank Dream you play as a girl named Mishiro. One day she committed suicide at Mirror Lake. Her journey started there, but why? Sure we find out the answers throughout the game, but what was she thinking as she stared at her reflection. What was going on around her to want to end it all? How much was taken away from her for the young maiden to end her life. Time to find out


Life's Lasting Impressions

 **Author Notes: Oneeee shot week is here and we're trying some new things to celebrate the 4th of July celebration and of course summer. I'm a huge fan of horror rpgs. I've watched like 5 different series on Markiplier's channel on youtube and I love them!**

 **Blank Dream unfortunately hasn't yet been finished on his channel but it's understandable as to why. I've done several Ib one shots and mini series, I've done one one shot of Witch's House, so it's time for Blank Dream~ Which I of course do not own and this may not be totally canon so no mentions of that!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a hot burning day, people were out enjoying the bright sunny rays. Families were our merrily playing at the park or eating lunch at the beach. One wasn't doing any of that.

While people were waiting impatiently for night to fall so they could watch fireworks blast right into the sky in a surge of colors, she was at Mirror Lake, contemplating life.

And in her case...death. She had a boring life, one full of dark secrets and tragedy that even she at this point in time was unaware of. She was an indifferent character, rarely showing emotion to those around her.

Mishiro had very few friends, if any. Her school was harsh, very strict and challenging. Her parents were...distant with the girl, her mother made it a priority that the child was roughly disciplined as well, due to an incident from several years back.

The heat was being absorbed through her dark gothic lolita styled clothing. Usually the rays wouldn't bother her, no matter how hot it was. Though it was different today, yes she was starting to feel the blazing sun beam down at her.

Sweat formed and dribbled upon her clothes, soaking into her pale white skin. There was a huge chance she'd turn as red as a lobster, she didn't tan, she burned. Not that she really cared.

If Ayato was here, he probably would've made some sort of silly comment. He was an odd boy, when they had first met, he seemed like a suspicious flirt with an artistic flair. But like her, he had his share of tragedies.

He had a sister, that greatly resembled Mishiro personality wise, and had lost her life. She considered herself something that should've never had been born, and like Mishiro had the same wish when she was alive.

 _ **I wish I had never existed...**_

Ayato was Mishiro's only friend, a true friend whom at first interacted with her to prevent a repeated cycle of sadness and death. He didn't want her to attempt suicide at Mirror Lake. The same place where his elder sibling Utsuro and another girl named Yuzu perished.

Time had gone on, and they were able to connect, for the first time in a long time the beautiful young girl felt at peace, finding someone to talk to eased her sufferings. Though she would've never admitted it out loud...she was content, she was happy with him around.

Of course though, the world is a cruel cold place. And due to mistakes of the past, it led to the death of the incredible painter Ayato Hinaharo. His own mother blinded by despair and rage towards the Usui clan.

She tried to run over the rather gloomy Mishiro. Tamaki, the alleged attempted murderer had never expected her pure, gentle son to save the girl. Yes he sacrificed himself. He pushed his friend out of the way of the speeding vehicle, and took the lethal blow.

Tamaki didn't survive, unable to go on in her ruined life of sin and heartache, passed away surrounded by the waves of Mirror Lake and the flames of her crashed car.

Now Mishiro had nothing, no one. She was alone again. Her father a year ago along with her uncle died in a fire at their job, and her mother was becoming all the more unbearable.

School was hell, everyone was scared of her, and watched her with narrowed eyes of fear and suspicion. So here she is back at the beautiful freshwater lake. Clearly seeing her reflection, black wavy hair that flowed to her back.

Blue eyes full of sorrow that had long ago stopped allowing tears to pass through. Her throat was dry, making it difficult to breath, feeling a swell of bitterness in her chest. As from a distance she could hear the happy cheers of families and friends playing.

While she was stuck, with no ones company. All that life has given her is pain in one way or another. With no where to go, no one to go to, she makes the final decision. She jumps.

Falling, her eyes closed as she finds herself engulfed in water. Her mind blacks out before she's able to feel the agonizing pain of losing precious oxygen. She wishes deeply with all of her heart, concentrating strongly, not even aware that her body was being found and rescued.

Unaware of the difficult decisions she would have to face, the screwed up reality of not only her life but also the lives of those she deeply cared for. Seeing first hand the messed up twists and turns that led up to this moment.

However, in addition to these heart breaking moments of grief, she found clarity, understanding. She met people she never had a chance to encounter in her life. Able to find small moments of happiness despite the terrifying situations she found herself in.

Even capable of unraveling the truth, what it was she truly wanted, and what Utsuro truly desired. Two lost souls in a world set on granting a wish that wasn't even really wanted. Mishiro Usui would soon learn that in both life and death...nothing is ever as it seems.

And if by chance it is as it seems, you learn soon enough that there are secret meanings and lasting impressions that can make a big change in ones existence. You just need to realize how important they are.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Another one shot done! Ok so techincally this isn't a summer theme/fourth of july theme one shot but it's not all parties and cheers. Sometimes you need to take a step back and think about your life and take the time to see things in a different light.**

 **Not everyone has a happy life and is able to experience joyous occasions like other people. So for Blank Dream we see a girl who though is still so young, live with a mindset of someone far older and wiser beyond her years.**

 **Thinking about things that they shouldn't yet have to deal with. With that I am ending this one shot. If you like please be sure to show your support and fav/follow/review as I always look forward to seeing people enjoy my work. Tchao for now!**


End file.
